


Spider-Dom

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And a Dom, BAMF Peter, Clint Needs a Hug, Daydreaming, Dom Peter, Dom/sub, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Perter is old here, Peter is old!, Sub Clint Barton, Sub is not for subtle, alhtough also a little clueless, alternatives uses of a spider-web, college Peter, i don't even remember, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Spider-dom, spider-dom, does whatever a dom can, use his web to mummify, Clint so happy, weird right? Look out! Here comes the spider-domOr after an accident trying to catch a bad guy Clint obsess with a certain spider boi and he's too kind to turn him down.





	Spider-Dom

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say: I don't recall writting this, I know once I had the idea (1000% more angst although) and apparently I wrote it. Hope you enjoy it. BTW comments and kudos make my day. :)

Clint felt he was on the edge, could it be because he was on a rooftop on a very delicate hostage situation but that was not the reason really. The reason was much dumber (at least in his opinion); it’s been years since he could play a scene with anyone. A real one, the things that he did with Nat were fine but they both knew she was not his dom as much as he wasn’t hers. And that was driving him insane, he needs it, desperately. He needs someone to submit to, someone who would take away everything from him, making him a dumbness bimbo so he could relax for a moment and just follow the lead. His last dom had been Phil but after their awful break-up (lying about his death and all) Clint had swear to himself that, no matter what, he would never ask him for anything. No matter how awesome of a dom he were, always fair and never too shy to bite back at Clint’s snarky comments. But no, he could never trust Phil again, ever; and he would never call him back. No matter how badly he wanted for someone to bind him up from head to toes in rope and live it like that for three days.

***

It’s been a long time since Peter got his powers and even longer to gain the respect from the Avengers and stop freaking out every time they called him for a mission (at least partially). But now that he was in college finishing his biology-engineer degree he felt things couldn’t be better. That’s it until a very crazy/delicate hostage situation in which he covered Hawkeye in webs by accident. Peter saw how the boss of the group was running away so he shot; at the same time Clint was landing to confront him in hand-to-hand combat. The conclusion? Nat knocked out the guy and Clint ended up stuck to the wall.

“Kid!” He yelled frustrated

“Sir! Sorry, sir, sorry! I didn’t saw you, you catch me by surprise.”

“That’s not what I want to hear!”

“Sorry.”

Clint grunt testing the strength of the grip. And boy, it was really firm, almost solid rock. And yet it was not unpleasant to the touch, little sticky but something one could get used to. Clint wondered if it would be tasteless since it was odorless too.

“What do you want to hear?” Peter’s voice brought him back from his speculations

“What?”

  
“If you don’t want hear about how I didn’t saw you and web you by accident, what do you want to hear?”

“Seriously?” Clint screamed, feeling his frustration coming back “How about how long ‘til you get me out?”

Peter rubs the back of his neck, refusing to answer.

“KID!” Clint growls make him jump to the opposite wall

“Couple hours!” He answers raising his hands in a self-defense manner

“Couple hours?!”

Peter crawls even higher

“I have a web-dissolver liquid for cases like this at home; I could go and get it if you want”

“Of course I want! Now move it kid.”

Peter vanished in a moment leaving Clint struggling with the mess, mad beyond furious. He was alone; defend less and powerless, at the mercy of whatever scheme anybody could put on him. And there was nothing he could do about it. If someone wanted they could take pictures of him or steal his bow or something worst. What if one of the bad guys got away and wanted revenge? Of course Clint could ask for help through the coms but the guy could have a few minutes of fun with him before the backup make it to his position. A few minutes were more than enough to make some nasty injures, especially if you knew were to hit and how. And if it happened that he was somehow gagged the guy could have even more time, maybe enough to do something else besides hitting. Clint’s mouth was watering with the though.

“Sir! I have the dissolver, sir!” Peter screamed shaking the bottle in front of him

“About damn time!” Clint answered although he wanted to send him to hell for interrupting.

Once he was free he ran away without a thank you, straight to the shower, a very long cold shower.

***

For the next few days Clint paid more attention to Spiderman than in all his years as a costume hero. He was paying especial attention to his web and what he was able to do with it. Luckily the internet was full of videos of him swinging, lifting all kind of heavy stuff, protecting the people under it and his favorite, trapping bad guys. Spiderman was very fond on the idea of hanging bad guys from street lamps, sings, fire escapes, even windows sometimes; and always with a bad pun to wish them farewell. Clint could live without his damn puns but the web and the hanging were a totally different thing. A desire had grown on him and now it would never leave him alone, itching under his skin day and night. At first he tried to do it by himself, getting in the way when he shot or challenging him to impossible shots. Most of the times didn’t work or the situation didn’t end as he wanted (web all over his face now is mark as a hard limit for him) so he decided to built up some courage and ask him directly. Spider-man was good watching his back, better than good but he was no super spy. Thanks to all his years of training Clint easily found his flat (on a college campus? Seriously, how young is he?) and waited for him on a late autumn weekend when he was sure nobody was planning to visit. No Aunt May, no friends and specially no Tony or any other Avenger for that matter. Around six o’clock he felt a presence.

‘Come out now, we are alone’ Clint commanded

A red-webbed head rise from the outside window.

‘Who are you and what are you doing here?’ He asked

‘You really need glasses if you have to ask.’

‘No. Tony promised me that the Avengers would respect my privacy and would not try to learn about my identity until I’m ready to tell.’

‘I’m not here on Avengers business and I couldn’t care less about your identity.’ Clint barked back

Spider-man crawled inside, watching over him from the ceiling; if it weren’t impossible Clint could have sworn he saw him raising an eye-brow the same way Tony did sometimes. Maybe he was losing his mind, or maybe the costume hero was the real secret son of Tony as many suspected. But that was not important now; right now his first priority was to make sure to convince the kid, no, no kid; man. He had to convince the man to give him what he needed.

‘If you are not here on Avengers business, what are you doing here?’

‘Cutting the chitchat? Works for me’ Clint shrugged his should trying to look calm ‘I’m here on a personal business. I need help with a thing.’

‘Ok. I’m listening.’

‘What I’m going to tell you is highly delicate information so I need to ask you to not divulge it. Whatever happens after this conversation I need the security that you will not tell anyone.’

‘Boy-scout word.’ Spider-man said and Clint wasn’t sure if he was joking or not

‘If I hear one single word about it I will kill you.’

‘Brave words for someone asking for help.’

‘Do I have your word or no?’

  
‘Yes; no matter what, I promise to keep your secret and not use it to blackmail you.’

‘I didn’t though of the blackmailing, thank you for the comfort.’

Spider-man frowns (or Clint though he was frowning, hard to tell with the mask still on). Clint sighs.

‘Sorry, is just that is very private and is hard for me to open up because if you reject me I don’t know what I will do.’

They both froze a moment at his words.

‘Shit, I didn’t mean it to sound like that!’ Clint screamed

‘Clint, you are a great person and everything but I-I’m not—‘

‘It’s not that!’ Clint cuts him ‘I need a dom!’

‘Oh? Oh!’

Again they both froze but this time it was Spider-man who broke the uncomfortable silence by taking off his mask.

‘My real name is Peter Parker.’ He introduce himself

‘Dude! What the hell?!’

Peter smile fondly (so Tony) and change his clothes for a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a hoodie three times his size (and that Clint was sure it belonged to Steve).

‘I’m making tea, would you like some? I also have coffee.’ He offered

Clint was still shock trying to understand what the hell was going on but his last brain cell jumped on the idea of coffee.

‘C’mon, sit with me on the kitchen.’

Clint move without thinking, deep breaths help him to focus; when he reached the mug, the smell of his favorite drink bring him back to reality.

‘What are you doing?’ He finally asked

‘I though this kind of conversation was not to have it with a stranger but with a friend.’

‘Smooth move.’ Clint commented ‘So you much like your father.’

Peter chuckled but didn’t knowledge the hint of question on Clint’s sentence. He and Tony have been playing this game of guess for years and neither of them was planning to stop it soon.

‘You are really different when you take your costume off.’ Clint comments while gulping his drink

‘It’s not the same feeling; when I put my costume on I have some big shoes to fill.’

‘Quite big shoes,’ Clint agreed ‘but don’t tell him I told you this.’

‘I won’t, don’t worry.’

‘And not a word about this conversation either.’

‘You came here asking for my help so I think you know my answer.’

‘Still, I don’t know how or what you know about this life style so don’t jump to conclusions yet.’

Peter look to Clint and the arched shivered. His eyes show nothing but pure honesty.

‘To be sincere, I helped a friend with her dissertation so my knowledge is basically theoretical.’ Peter sighs ‘It’s an honor that you trust me enough to ask but I’m not certain of my capacity to use that knowledge on a real scene. Even with everything being consensual and planned before hand there are still too many uncertain elements for me to be totally comfortable. We don’t even know if we are compatible. ’

‘We can talk about that, you can tell me what do you like or what do you want to try and we can work from that.’ Clint tried to encourage him without sounding too clingy, but he was ready to endure almost anything if that secure him a few hours of peace of mind.

‘I think is faster if I tell you what I hate; canes, whips, flogging, blood play, knife play, or scat play. And I don't want to hear anything about electrolysis or CBT. Makes me cringe. I guess I don’t like pain in general.’

‘What about mummification or bondage?’

‘I can be comfortable with that, since is the main use of my web. But I don’t like to humiliate people (unless you count my bad puns and my speeches about learning a lesson).’

Clint jar drop, hard; this had to be too good to be true. The kid was checking all the elements in his list. Not only that, he was honest enough to admit he had zero experience and consider it an honor his trust. Not that many people understand that trust is the basic of bdsm. Clint swallows hard, mouth suddenly dry. Nobody could be this perfect; he hadn’t found anybody so compatible since… since the guy that it would not be named. Clint hiccoughs a bit, tension growing rapidly in his body.

Peter sense something is wrong because next thing he knows the almost-graduated student is wrapping him in a hug, resting his chin in Clint’s forehead.

‘Hey, it’s ok, its ok, you are safe here; you are safe.’ Peter keeps reassuring him until he slowly relaxes

‘So-sorry’ Clint hiccoughs again

‘Nothing to be sorry about.’ Peter keeps him in the hug, absently petting his hair. Clint leans in the touch; it’s been so long since anybody was so tender with him that it makes him frustrated and miserable at the same time. And he is tired of being miserable.

‘Can-can you tie my hands?’ Clint asks, voice cracking

‘Shouldn’t we finish the negotiation before jumping to anything?’

Clint shakes his head.

‘I don’t think I can do it right now. I think I might be dropping.’

Peter looks at him alarm.

‘Please, ‘ Clint insist ‘please, let’s watch a movie or something, I don’t care. Just tie my hands.’

Peter is ready to say no, is not a good idea to start anything without full disclosure but something in Clint’s sulking mood forces him to change his mind.

‘Fine. Give a second.’

With a swift move Peter grabs his wrist and tie them with his good tie (his only tie for that matter) Clint looks at him mildly annoyed.

‘I don’t have the web dissolver here. If you were to change your mind I wouldn’t have anything to work with. So this will have to work for now.’

Clint struggles a little, testing the strength of the fabric; it couldn’t be hard to be free but it’s a strong grip, enough to keep him anchor when his mind wanders too far or too deep.

‘I think this will work’ He declares

‘Good, and since he haven’t negotiate anything yet if you want to stop just say it, ok? Say ‘stop’ and we will stop.’

‘Even if it’s for something as stupid as a bad movie?’

‘Especially if it’s because of a bad movie.’

Clint chuckles and Peter smiles while guiding him to the bed-sofa, his flat so frugal it’s almost the only furniture he has. They sit side by side with Clint resting his head on Peter’s shoulder while Peter plays with his hair.

‘You are a natural, you know that?’ Clint praises him melting in the petting

‘Thank you, I really hope you still think the same when you see my awful movie collection.’

Suddenly Clint stiffs.

‘Where is the popcorn?’ He demands ‘you cannot watch a movie without popcorn.’

Peter raises an eyebrow (so it wasn’t his imagination then).

‘A little demanding you are; I though you only wanted me to tie your wrist?’

‘Yeah, but you must have popcorn, its mandatory; and since I can’t move you will have to feed me.’

Clint can’t stop his words from coming out, he was so happy with the idea of watching a movie with his hands bound, indulging on the tenderness of Peter, that he lost control of his mouth. He would slap himself if he could, he tries anyway, but Peter grabs his hands in his.

‘Of course I will feed you, but please, don’t hurt yourself.’

Clint whines and Peter hugs him again.

‘Is fine, everything is fine; whatever you need, just tell me. And I will help you the best I can.’

‘T-thank you.’ Clint sobs

‘Anytime; now if you excuse me, those popcorns are not going to pop themselves. Are you ok?’

Clint nods and Peter goes to the kitchen. That night none of them will sleep, they will watch movies non-stop until the sunrise; Peter will feed Clint pizza for dinner and cold pizza for breakfast, with lot of cuddling in between and Clint will just let it go for the first time in years. After that Clint will start to take weekly naps on web-made hammocks and Peter will turn him into his favorite fuck toy (with a nurturing side too). They will develop their own post-mission routine and even when the Avengers split-up they will remain as friends. But that’s another story, for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you like it. :)


End file.
